Annibale Guerrini
Annibale Guerrini is the son of Guerrino and Potentiana from Guerrino and the Savage Man, an Italian fairy tale by Giovanni Francesco Straparola. He is the cousin of Amilcare Rubinetti. Info Name: Annibale Guerrini Age: 14 Parent's Story: Guerrino and the Savage Man Alignment: Royal Roommate: Amilcare Rubinetti Secret Heart's Desire: To collect the rarest, most exotic insects. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at catching insects. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get stung a lot due to my fondness for stealing honey. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care, It's only natural for me to think so! Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I'm not that good at attracting girls. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Amilcare, Character Appearance Annibale is of above average height, with long golden blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow and black striped shirt and black pants. Personality Annibale is an adventurous young man who enjoys the outdoors. He is fond of insects, and he likes to climb trees in the hopes of getting closer to them. He's not afraid of insects or spiders. He is especially fond of wasps and loves to observe their nests. He is also quite scatterbrained and tends to talk nonsense frequently. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Annibale Guerrini. I am the son of Guerrino and Potentiana. I will tell you about my father. He was the son of a king named Filippomaria. The king was fond of hunting and one day he captured a wild man. He imprisoned the man and gave the keys to the queen. Guerrino visited the wild man, received the arrow the wild man had stolen, and freed him. Guerrino was sent away from the court. He eventually met a young man named Rubinetto, who had been the wild man. They went to the kingdom ruled by Zifroi. Zifroi had two daughters, Potentiana, who had golden hair, and Eleuteria, who had silver hair. Guerrino promised to fight of the wild horse and mare that terrorized the kingdom. With the help of Rubinetto and his magic horse, he defeated the wild horses. Next, Zifroi offered Guerrino one of his daughters. Guerrino was supposed to guess, while veiled, which one was Potentiana. He later caught a wasp in a honey pot. Rubinetto told him the wasp would fly three times around Potentiana, and she would drive it off three times. Through this method, Guerrino was able to win over Potentiana. Guerrino and Potentiana married, and so did Rubinetto and Eleuteria. I live in the palace with my parents, my maternal grandparents, my aunt Eleuteria and uncle Rubinetto and my cousin Amilcare. We're also close with my paternal grandparents. Once my paternal grandfather dies, Dad is going to move us to his palace. But for now, I'm fine here. Since I'm an only child, I take comfort in having Amilcare with me. Ever After High is a cool place, and there's lots of nice students, especially a lot of princes and princesses! It also has beautiful natural environments full of insects. I am fond of the outdoors. I often climb the trees looking for insects - and honey. I eat honey like a bear, although the bees and wasps also get to me sometimes. My cousin Amilcare often accompanies me. We often go wearing pelts. Everyone says that we look like a pair of cavemen, but I think we look great. I also like to crown my hair in leaves that I gather from the woods. I also like observing insects in their natural habitat. They're so awesome! I often have a habit of freeing insects after capturing them. That's because I think they should be free. I don't know if freeing a wild man will be the same thing, but I support freedom for all creatures. I think I'm going to follow my destiny - I'm definitely a Royal. Trivia *Annibale's surname refers to his father Guerrino. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Smith. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Guerrino and the Savage Man Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Italian